charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin
Kevin is a member of the Council of Elders. Despite being born as a witch, Kevin was destined to become an Elder and gained the powers of Ramus, an Elder who wanted to retire, when he was a teenager. History Becoming an Elder Kevin grew up in San Francisco in a rough neighborhood. He was often harassed by a street criminal named Kaz on his way to school. One day, when Kaz harassed Kevin again, he brought a drawing of a superhero named the Aggressor to life to defend himself. Kaz tried to shoot the hero, but the bullets were deflected and Kaz was killed instead. Kevin felt horribly guilty and destroyed the drawing. A demon named Arnon then started threatening him and ordered him to use his superhero to attack the Charmed Ones, so Arnon could obtain the powers of Ramus. Ramus had sought protection with the Charmed Ones as he planned to retire and pass his powers on to the one who destined to receive them. The Aggressor attacked the sisters but was defeated. Arnon then ordered Kevin to create a more powerful Aggressor, though Kevin turned the sisters into superheroines instead. He then turned himself into the Aggressor and attacked them so he could ask for help once they defeated him. The Charmed Ones tried to help Kevin, but Arnon kidnapped him and forced Kevin to turn him into the Aggressor instead. Arnon then attacked and killed the Elder Ramus, obtaining his powers. However, the sisters then destroyed the drawing and Piper blew up Arnon, vanquishing him. The powers of Ramus were then transferred to Kevin, revealing that he was destined to inherit them and become an Elder. Leo Wyatt then brought Kevin to the Heavens to join the council. During his time on the council, Kevin became close friends with Noah. When Odin sent Leo on a trial to find out where he truly belonged, the two discussed the situation. Noah felt that Leo belonged with his family, though Kevin wished he could stay with the council, as they needed someone like him. Chosen Years later, it was revealed that Kevin survived the attack of the Titans. Along with the rest of the council, he became alarmed when they sensed Prometheus had been freed and arranged a meeting with the Chosen to warn them and ask for help. After the Elders were informed of the connection to Pandora's Box and the Harpies, a concerned but hopeful Kevin returned to the Golden Gate Bridge to wait news. He then witnessed the sorrows of Pandora's Box being unleashed onto the world and returned to the Heavens to do damage control with the other Elders. After the Chosen and the Guardian Hope had stopped Prometheus and the sorrows were returned to the box, Kevin appeared to congratulate them. After San Francisco was trapped outside of time and space by the Brotherhood, Kevin visited Paige and told her to keep faith. He also led Whitelighters and the Cleaners in making sure magic was not exposed. After the dome was destroyed, Kevin told Paige the Elders and the Tribunal could use their magic to prevent exposure and erase the memories of all mortals in the city. Kevin was one of the Elders to investigate the murder of the Tribunal. He ran into Arthur Cobbs while searching for Leo at Magic School. He mentioned that some of the Elders suspected the Ross twins, though he personally did not believe they were involved. War of the Wizards Kevin was one of the Elders positioned in Magic School during the outbreak of the virus and kept the school safe with a collective force field. He opposed the choice of the Elders to only shield the school and the Heavens, stating that all magical beings needed to be protected. He argued with Qetesh, though the discussion was ended by Sandra. When Tyler and Hope opened the force field with their powers to join the Chosen, Qetesh was angered. However, Kevin noted that everyone was free to make their own choices and overruled Qetesh along with Sandra. Kevin later appeared before the Chosen and agreed to help them spread the cure from Atlantis. He orbed himself and Ramsey to the tower, where he started to gather enough magic to instantly spread the cure worldwide. Channeling the power of the council, he succeeded and managed to spread the cure, thus destroying the virus. Legacy After Calliope's death, a grieving Noah used the Apple of Discord to spark a revolution in the Heavens. Kevin was one of the Elders influenced by the apple and attacked Odin with a lightning bolt. When Paige ended the fight, Kevin rushed to heal Sandra after she had been injured. Kevin agreed with Sandra when she suggested that Noah should be demoted instead of being reincarnated, as suggested by Odin. After years of not speaking, Kevin was reunited with his old friend Noah when he came to the Heavens to discuss the Empusa. Noah blamed Kevin for treating him like a pariah like the others did. Kevin replied that things were delicate and he warned Noah not to make the same mistake with Prue as he did with Calliope. However, as Kevin meant well, Noah realized that there was still hope for their friendship. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers thumb *'Thought Projection:' The ability to bring inanimate objects or drawings to life. Kevin could bring his own drawings to life and his power could be stopped by destroying the drawing. As an Elder, his power evolved to the point where he could alter his clothing with a mere thought. *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *'Hovering:' the ability to rise off the ground and hover with or without the use of orbs. *'Premonition:' The ability to perceive visions of the past, present and future. *'Force Field Generation:' The ability to create barriers of energy. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances *Charmed, season 5, "Witches in Tights" *Chosen Chapter 4: Rise of the Titan *Chosen Chapter 7: City of Darkness *Chosen Chapter 11: House Party *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Elders